


I Hína Urulokion (The Child of Dragons)

by Aglar_a_Estel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass dwarves, Bilbo and Náriel will be BFF'S, But Nariel aint dealing with his shit, F/M, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Gen, Happy Ending, I REGRET NOTHING, Jealous Thorin Oakenshield, M/M, Mild Language, My OC will play matchmaker with Thorin and Bilbo, My assassin has dragon blood, My oc will bromance the company, Nariel has issues, Ninja assassin OFC, Not my fault she likes to cuss, Náriel is a moving arsenal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So is Bilbo, Usual brooding Thorin, and the company will bring them to surface, as always, but a little shit nonetheless, on rare occasions strong language, she can rival Fíli, she is kinda( lot) angst, she is not as evil as she sounds, what am i writing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglar_a_Estel/pseuds/Aglar_a_Estel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Middle Earth there existed a secretive race of people called the "Dragonborns", children of the first and only union between a dragon and a human. Follow the story of one such a child- Náriel - where she had  been but a teen when the dragon Smaug burnt Dale. She managed to escape with the help of a mysterious man who trained her in the art of fighting. Years later, she is urged by Gandalf and joins a company of thirteen dwarves and a hobbit to face her biggest fear and take her revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_T.A 2770_

_'Dale was burning. The terrifying inferno spread minute by minute, growing and devouring anything on its path, destroying every nook and cranny. The buildings were crumbling from their foundations, toys were thrown in the streets turning to ash, like the memory of the once wealthy and prestigious Dale. The worst consequence of the dragon's descend though were the countless corpses-once people with dreams and families- now nothing more than carcasses for the vultures to feast on.The poor souls who desperately run to save their lives...and the lives of those who they loved._

_Such was the case of Daedróf. "I will not allow you to be burned Rósewyn" he whispered to his little sister while holding her hand and running through the streets of the now disintegrated Dale. But luck was not on their side that dreadful day and every hope they had of actually escaping this hell and maybe getting a second chance in life in a place far away, in the distant Western lands. As they were passing through an almost ruined neighborhood, the dragon sent a rushing wave of fire and a house collapsed and fell in ruins just as they were passing. They were both buried under it, no escape possible. The little girl was not dead and thankfully be it luck or fate she was not injured fatally with having only a gash on the right side of her forehead. Her older brother was not so fortune though. As the building was going down he pushed his younger sister out of the way and was buried under the rubble of splinters and severed rock._

_"Brother come on, we should be moving" she said refreshing from the shock of the sudden fall . But fueling her anguish even further her brother wasn't answering back._

  
_"Brother..?" Abandoning all hope and her chance of bolting from sure death, she kneeled and started sobbing- a soft and faint lament yet full of the pain of a child whose eyes were unaccustomed to this, to the evil and darkness of the world. And Rósewyn was a child of thirteen years old still, a child who from an early age faced the hardships and bloodshed of war. Then she heard a muffled,indistinct yet familiar to her voice calling for her._

  
_"Brother! Oh brother where are you?" Finally, locating the sweet,deep voice of her older sibling -sounding strained and barely audible, she dug through the wreckage in order to free her brother. But the destructed parts of the house were to heavy for her and couldn't lift them. The feeling of desperation began to creep on her but she couldn't, no she wouldn't leave her brother helpless, forlorn and vulnerable._

  
_"Daedróf! Please give me a sign you are alive please!You can't give up. Please..."_

_"Little sister..." she spun to her right with a jerk and there she saw her brother half buried with only his head and torso shown._

  
_"I am going to free you Daed and we will get far away in the distant Western lands, the lands Papa use to tell us. And we gonna start over and live happy there and we will be alright, you will be alright-" she said her voice cracking and fresh tears streamed all over her cheeks. Hot and steamy drops resembling the fires that engulfed the whole city of Dale._

_"Rósewyn there is something i want to tell you before i leave this world..."_

  
_"No, no you won't die! Do you hear me?, you won't..."_

  
_"You know that i love you right and i wouldn't hurt you right?"_

  
_"Yes, dear brother..." she told him as she softly caressed his brow._

  
_"We should have told you before when you were old enough but we couldn't bring ourselves to. My lovely sister, you are adopted. One day when i was but 7 years old there on the door we heard soft weeping of a newborn child. Mum and dad opened the door and there found a tiny child- you, my sister. I would have told you in time when you were old enough to accept it but as fate has it my time run short..."_

  
_"Think nothing of it brother, i could not hate you...You raised me, you are my family..."_

  
_"And i should have known that this would be the case, my little rose" He had always called her this nickname due to her name and how cute she was according to him. She always was getting pissed off whenever he called her with this nickname as she was always a more tomboyish girl rather than your average young lady, always fancy playing with sticks as swords and just getting muddy and dirty. "Come on young lady, time for bath" her mother used to call everyday and would earn some annoyed groans from her. And this is when her brother would pick her like a sack and carry her to the bath while she would punch his back and yell to him to let her down. But now it brought only happy memories, amid the chaos and the agony. She laughed faintly, a small and tense smile making its way on her face._

  
_"There is something else also that you should know sister." he said as he reached for her neck and grasped softly the necklace his sister wore. It had the shape of a black and silver scaled dragon with green eyes, curled tail and unfolded wings._

  
_"Sister, this necklace was not a gift from us, it was with you the day we found you at our doorstep but we had no idea what it meant. I felt that you should know this. I believe in you sister and i do not believe that you should perish in this disaster. "_

  
_"Don't speak like this now! There must be a way to save you..." she answered as a cold fury seized her and she tried to remove the ruins from her brother with no avail._  
_Daedróf feeling already too weak to keep consciousness clasped the hand of his sister. Blood started to pour from his mouth, he was sure the internal bleeding must have been in advance stages and even if she could take him out of the wreckage they would not get far._

  
_"Sister please, my rose, stop that, there is no use. Even if you remove me, i won't last for long but you are a bright and strong girl and you can achieve a lot yet. You have to listen to me, ii want you to get as far from here as possible ok?"_  
_The only answer he got was a shake of her head. He had to try and save her at least even if it was the last thing he could do._

  
_"I wanna you to promise me that whatever follows you will not quit from life and you will keep fighting ok? You have a kind and bright soul my sunshine and i wouldn't want you to change. Whatever happens."_

  
_"I can't lose you, not yet brother not like we lost mum and dad please no..."_

  
_"Rósewyn my lovely sister, may you always have the light on your side and never forget that after the darkness, a new sun will rise and all hope shall shine brighter. Remember that, my little rose.."_

  
_Suddenly the firm clasp of her brother's hand yielded and his whole body went limp. His eyes, a deep hazel brown, bleary with tears stared to nowhere as his soul departed from him. She couldn't control her anguish anymore so she started screaming and she started shaking from all the stress. Abruptly, she felt giddy and she kneel beneath her dead brother's corpse. She no longer felt pain but a great numbness like a major part of hers has departed with her brother._  
_Finally giving up, she felt her eyes closing and her senses just shutting down. All she wanted was to fall to the eternal sleep and never wake again. To go and find again her family. Weak as she was she sat with her back on a nearby fallen rock. As everything started turning black a hooded figure appeared before her, clad in black except from the cloak which was embroidered with gold and a necklace similar to the one she wore._ _Barely able to remain conscious anymore she weakly asked:_

 _"W,w,who are you?"._  
_  
"A friend..." was the only answer she took from the stranger with the eerie yet soothing voice as he touched her forehead. Finally darkness took her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a fan fiction and i am kinda nervous if my writing is at the least not awful. Also English isn't my native language so please do forgive any mistakes either grammatical or syntactical. So constructive criticism is always welcome!  
> Note on the names:  
> Daedróf: "bold in deeds, valiant, deed-famed, illustrious "  
> Rósewyn: "Joyous rose"  
> Thank you for giving my fan fiction a chance!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit only my oc's and this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight in the legend of the dragonborns and Náriel's story.

171 years later...

  
Here i am 171 years after the desolation of the dragon living on the borders of Bree in a small cottage house with my skilled yet insufferable teacher Morhir. After the descend of the dragon when i was about to die alongside with my brother, Morhir came and saved me from the death's gate. I won't lie and say i was grateful he did because living and walking the earth when all your family has perished and you linger still in a world where all seem unimportant to you and dull is simply futile. After all how could your existence find meaning now when all you knew and held dear are now gone and you are left with a body without soul, ex animate and numb. Although now, i am grateful and in debt that he did rescued me, not only physically as he also liberated my spirit and altered my grief to a better use: to resistance against the evil of the world and because i managed later to save other lives, innocent and gullible lives.

  
First i shall introduce myself though. I am now named Náriel and as i changed my name i try to leave my old and erstwhile life behind. After the destruction of the dragon i woke in a shabby and tattered viridescent tent with Morhir, then as i had no an idea or the notion to know who he was but simply and sorely "the hooded figure". Needless to say that i was scared as if Morgoth himself paid me a visit. I had my heart in my mouth, i was a cat on hot pricks or describe it whatever seems best to you. The moral of my blight was though that day was the beginning of my rebirth and my fresh start.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

The day after the arrival of Smaug:

_"Stay away from me!" i yelled at the strange man sitting beside me inside a tent, waving a knife that i grabbed from the ground with a flick of my wrist the moment i came back to my senses and had a clear perception. How did i ended up here and where here is? More importantly who this imposter was? A filthy slicker i say if i am to guess. One of those beef-witted churlish brigands who deserve a stick up their jacksie. I swear if he tries anything...Then he spoke a low, deep voice which i would have considered kinda hot if he didn't bloody abducted me._

  
_"Relax i mean no harm to you and put aside the knife, last thing we want is someone to get hurt"_  
_"How do i trust you, you kidnapper?"_

_i said glaring at him with the most ferocious look i could muster. It is not a mystery that it wasn't very convincing apparently as he laughed quietly. Not with a mocking tone though but with an amused one. This guy must have hit his head worse than me if he laughs at someone pointing a knife to him. Then again i was as scary as bunny showing its teeth. I should work on my tact, if i ever leave this insect-infested and malodorous sorry excuse of tent._

  
_"Why would i have save you then if i meant you any harm?" the bastard answered as if the situation was not the least suspicious and we were at bloody vacations. The worst part was not though what he said but how he did. He was still sitting, sharpening a sword with a whetstone, wearing his spooky hood like some mercenary playing the macho man, with only his chin and mouth visible as he was looking down at his sword, and that confounded mouth, a straight line curving a bit at the end. He.was.smirking- above all things smirking!. Of course needless to say i got peeved so bad that i snapped. I am neither famous for my subtlety to handle serious and critical situations i was currently in. Knee deep in shit situations for that matter.  
_

  
_"I don't know, maybe you are one of those perverts who have weird fetishes and like to take girls for their sick pleasure for all i know." as the words escaped my mouth i cursed myself. what a stupid, dense, slow witted cunt i am. Don't put ideas to him you dunce! As i feared he got up and giving me the once-over. Oh dung. Bugger and blast! Not seeing any other alternative, I launched myself at him as to stab him but he simply caught my hand with not any hindrance and turning it behind my back with a twist that i would swear my soul would have dislocated my shoulder if it was but a little harder. Then he plain and simple took the knife from my shaking hands. After a breath he dug( well he is like two heads taller than me, i am a short-stack or he may be simply a giant of a man, or both) and whispered i my ear:_

_"Tell me little girl what would you do if i was one?" I froze and i started panicking inside though i tried to keep a straight face._

  
_"I should maybe apologize?" i asked uncertain and thankfully my voice was rather calm. My body though couldn't stop shivering and it was definitely not cold._  
_"Do you think an apology would help you?" he said and i shook my head vigorously._

  
_I won't lie.This is the worst moment in my life( i am thirteen so i can't say i led a long one but still). There was something on this man like some secret power was emitting from him that put dread in your heart. I let a single tear fall and i cursed myself inwardly. Don't let the fear show you imbecile, he will probably enjoy it more now. Finally he let go of me and took his hood over. Round face with a black trimmed and cropped beard adorning his chin and matching his long obsidian hair currently held by a ponytail. The feature that took me by surprise though was his obsidian black eyes that for a fleeting moment i would swear they flashed golden . He is not too old yet not too young probably 30-35 years old even though his eyes display a person way older than 30 years. In his eyes there is reflected centuries of experience. This are eyes that have seen war and pain. . He finally spoke breaking the silence._

 _"Before you do anything will you at least let me explain you why you aren't dead and why you were saved?"_  
_After a moment i relented. "Do i have a choice?" i said jokingly._  
_His face softened a bit and a throaty laugh escaped his lips."Indeed i don't think you have"._

 

From that day and still in today i am the apprentice of Morhir as he proposed to be the one to teach me. Of course me not having were to go i was forced to accept though i never regretted it for a moment. He taught me a lot of staff such as lore, myths an stories of countries now only remembered by few.He taught me wisdom and gave me important lessons of life. He also though taught me the fine art of fighting either with weapons or bare handed. Though the most important lesson he left me was my history of my kin for though if you haven't noticed i could not be a human living for so long (except if i descended from the Númenoreans which i don't). Me as well as him belong to the race of the Dragonborns.

The first dragonborns were born in the now long passed first age to a most unique couple: a dragon and a human. Legend has it that when Morgoth created the first dragons there was one who didn't want to leave under his oppression- the only case of a dragon ever who done such a thing. And Eru Ilúvatar gave him the choice of transforming his body into a human body though he still would have a dragon soul. Their was one condition though. He could live normally though his human body would be slowly slowly be consumed by the inner flame of the dragons. He accepted though and finally got a chance to live a normal life as he want to. Once a human he started roaming Beleriand to find a quite place to settle. At one time he found a beautiful small lake shining like it was from diamonds, glimmer with as with the light of tiny fireflies and the breeze there was coming from the West and it was wholesome and fragrant. So he took his abode there and he built a nice little house from a beautiful white oak tree native to the place he live, to finally live the peaceful life he ever wanted. There was one time though when he went to hunt for his supper at night he heard the screams and crying of a distressed woman and also the sound of men jeering. He started running to the source of the voices. Once arriving he beheld a woman lying on the grassy ground half naked and a group of 5 men around. The woman looked in his eyes with a look that begged him to help her...and his heart melted the second he saw her. Suddenly a hot rage came over him and took the five men down and help the woman on her feet an took her to his house. From that day and until the day they died they had not separated and married the two of them beside the beautiful lake. They lived a happy life together and had also children. But he was not aging as quick as the woman due to him being a dragon. And she took sick and died. Then he felt the fire consume him and he died beside the bedside of his wife. The unlike couple had though three children, one girl aging 20 and two boys, aging 25 and 18 respectively. The girl and the younger brother were in love and despite being brother and sister they left Beleriand and removed southern to the now Middle Earth. There they made a family and lived happily till the end of their days, which where some say were at least one thousand. Things though didn't go well for the older brother as he chose to follow Morgoth. Nobody knows what actually happened to him. Some say that he died in the War of Wrath, when the powers of the Valar and calaquendi wedge war against the legions of Morgoth. Others say that he survived and after the drowning of Beleriand came to Middle Earth and took abode in some mountain till he died. Some supporters of the second theory believe that his soul might still lingers in that mountain. The most important though from the story is the curse the older brother put a curse to his brother and sister...and their children after. He cursed their children and the descendants after them to succumb easily to evil and gold and doom to be even their guide.

  
_"May your children and their heirs after be forever cursed and doom following them! They shall be weak and succumb to evil and greed. And they may never know happiness..."_

  
As my teacher says to me, the validity of the story can't be certain but as all legends that stem from the truth, this story also has its truth dose. Indeed a curse is laid upon the dragonborns and the legend continuing says that for the curse to break will take thousands of years and a dragonborn with a willing heart who will through friendship and blood of his/her greatest and most horrendous phobia, his/her nemesis then and only then the curse will cease and break  for ever. No one though could ever understand anything more from that prophesy and so the dragonborns( the very few) mostly stayed in the shadows but the worst part was what happened to most dragonborns. As the evil claimed their heart the transformed into dragons- some cold drakes, some fire drakes, some wingless and some with wings. And so the dragonborns nowadays are as few in number as for example the elves in Middle Earth who saw the light of Valinor or as the Istari. The dragonborn race is almost extinct.

  
What are the dragonborns though you may question? Basically a dragonborn has human shape and can die by any weapon and even sickness unlike the elves. They can also die from age though they can live for centuries due to their dragon blood and like the Númenoreans their span has decreased through the years. After a dragonborn dies, it is highly believed that we leave the circles of the worlds and dragonborns cannot sail to Valinor. A dragonborn has though some powers a normal human has not. We have heightened senses, increased stamina and power and even if a dragonborn is a great one could even control fire. Though we have not seen such a dragonborn in many an age and i fear we may never will. We have feelings and emotions like humans though most as i said just turn to the dark side. We may also be able to die from wounds or sickness though significantly more difficult than a regular human. Finally, when a dragonborn is angry mostly but also depressed their eyes will start to glow- a fiery red when angry and a darker red when sad. I should also mention that no records were ever created on the dragonborns so no one has an idea of our existence. The good and righteous dragonborns hide and the bad and wicked, as they form into dragons, could not be distinguished.

  
And now back to me. As i said, i was adopted. Well of course i was, you captain obvious. Excuse me if i went too far. Anyways, Morhir told me that he knew my parents and that the day i was born another dragonborn came to apparently claim me (What am i? A prize?) and killed both of my parents while Morhir smuggled me out of the woods near Ered Luin where my parents were living an knowing of the prestigious city of Dale he left me there on a doorstep of the people of a friend of his that he knew were good and would take me in. As he explained, he had to go and find answers to who the dragonborn was and that i should disappear just for my sake to live a normal life. I guess though fate- or doom- plays with its rules.  
So now, as i said i am living with my master 171 years after the fall of Erebor and Dale and performing the fine occupation of an assassin as my teacher taught me to fight. But no worries, i don't go around and kill people just for kicks. Me and my master take on the evil southrons and mobs of jerks that cause trouble to the innocent. Skilled with blades, bow and throwing daggers though i also excel at martial arts according to my teacher of course. A lot of times we also help the Rangers though as a rule we don't form deeper relations with them for their protection mostly. You might think we are a pair of invincible and selfless pair of heroes but don't get fooled, we earn great rewards from the Rangers for our services. What? Don't judge, we have needs too and a bit of gold never hurt anyone.

I basically also chose to don't form closer bonds with anyone after what happened to my parents and i have also to mention that i get depressed thinking that they died saving me even if i never met them. And then i remember my brother and also my human parents that died in the fire. I never forgot nor i ever forgave Smaug for what he did and i swore that i would kill him and avenge them even if they were blood related to me they raised me up.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Waking up today was bliss. The birds are chirping melodiously, the sun is shining bright and the crickets are singing. No, scratch that. Today is a very boring, tedious and ho-hum day. I am currently still in the cottage having nothing to do( house chores are a no-no sorry teacher) so i took a book an sat on a nearby hill to read. Then i saw my teacher who have this day went to the market of Bree to purchace some herbs for tonight's meal and to "take care" of some responsibilities which he did not mention for my safety. I am bored out of my mind! Then i see his horse, a light brown mare, strong and resilient horse bless her.

"Good morning teacher! Any assignments for today ?" i said and run down the hill to meet my teacher.  
"You are already bored i discern. But fret not, i have an assignment for you my apprentice. I want you to meet Gandalf the Grey at the Prancing Pony tomorrow at the morning. He wishes to speak with you" he answered me with a rolling of his eyes and started walking towards the house. My tutor never approved the troubles Gandalf always seemed to get me entangled in. To be honest so i would be in my teacher's place but being reckless i kinda enjoy getting into trouble. Now i am very willing as i am still recovering from a nasty wound i took from a bar fight the day before and being the usual heedless and rash little piece of manure i would even face a band of orcs bare-handed. As a dragonborn the gash didn't take long to get better but my mood is rather vexed from the confinement. I would do anything though to get out of this hole of boredom even if it means meeting with Gandalf.

  
"What does the old geezer now wants?" i said tongue-in-cheek but mostly curious. Look don't take it wrong, I like Gandalf and i won't lie. I respect him( being one of the most powerful entities in Middle Earth) but the wizard only brings havoc and disturb the peace wherever he arrives ( and i though that the dragonborns are the black sheep and scapegoats in Middle Earth) . I first got introduced to Gandalf by my teacher when i was 50 years old. He is maybe the only one or maybe even the only one knowing about the dragonborns apart from Eru, Manwe and Morgoth and of course the dragonborns? No, bag that!

My teacher giving me a scrutinizing and disapproving look said: "I would expect better language from you missy"  
With my teacher, i have to say, have formed a great bond of friendship and we are more that friends that actually teacher-student. We are friends, family, comrades through life Aaand he knows i get pissed of when he calls me "missy" but i am convinced he does it on purpose anyways.

  
"Yes mom, i will improve my language." told him giving him a bow half mocking half serious.  
He just laughs and we go inside to eat breakfast. I didn't mention that i have already picked a morsel of food: some of his home backed mini breads with a tad spreaded butter. Simply palatable! For dinner he told me he would cook stew with chips and fresh vegetables spiced with rosemary. Morhir certainly knows how to cook (i swear that when it comes to cooking he can rival a hobbit), a skill that i have not conquered..yet.

_At that evening..._

"Eat and go to sleep. Tomorrow you shall start riding as soon as the sun dawns to reach the inn" Huffing i answer: "Whatever you say my lovely teacher! Could i ever wish to displease you?"

Knowing that i would in no way sleep before the clock ticks midnight he said laughing: "You are a little renegade aren't you?"  
Blinking my eye i answer to him half whispering: "I don't know, you tell me"

  
Tick.Tick. Its midnight so i decided to put the book i was reading aside and go to bed. I will meet a meddlesome wizard tomorrow and i want all the energy i can muster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will see the meeting with one certain wizard.  
> Thanks for giving my fan fiction a chance!  
> Names:  
> Morhir: (Sindarin) shadow master (mor:darkness + hir:lord)  
> Náriel: (Sindarin) girl on fire (naur: fire + -iel: suffix for maid)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Náriel being an arsenal, necklaces of the dragonborns and a meeting with a wizard.

Waking up early in morning was not uncanny for me. I always stir up earlier than my master most times. I arise untimely and most times can't sleep again due to insomnia and i am assaulted by nightmares. Cheery and gaitey staff huh? And today was not an unusual day.

Nothing unexpected happened as i woke again too early due to my inability to sleep. Thankfully though my memories are almost faded even if the feeling of emptiness still loiters. Every now and then i get this nightmare that i burn in dragon fire even if i cannot burn as i am partially a dragon. But what happens next is what i can't decipher: from inside the flame a tall, black and blood red clad contour emerges and as it approaches i wake up sweating. There used to be screams also but they have long stopped... My demons though have not stopped troubling me and messing with my head.

Anyway today in general as i said, was not an unexpected day. If you except a meeting with a powerful being(see:Maia) at a rather average inn(see: Prancing Pony). Well bummer.

Stretching out my arms and legs which didn't entail much effort as they surprisingly aren't long( hey i am 5'0 not my fault) and started heading to the kitchen to make my infamous breakfast: toasted bread with butter, 2 poached eggs, crispy fried bacon, a cup of orange juice and a piece of puffy cocoa chiffon cake. As i tease my teacher about him cooking like a hobbit, i think my appetite can at least rival and antagonize a hobbit. Maybe not win but still...hmm. Even though i suck at cooking. As my teacher says: "You can't boil an egg"- and he speak as much metaphorically as literally.

And i should not start nattering about ale. When i start beering up nothing meritorious or damn civil can end up from it. Not when i am just tipsy but when i go legless..i leave the rest to your imagination. Finishing my "meager" breakfast, i rose to array myself and start riding for Bree. With a bit of luck i will hopefully be at the Prancing Pony in three hours.

So i went to put on my garb and comp my hair. I won't lie though that i am not the girl who will sit for hours dressing so it is not unusual that i got ready in half an hour. I not at all the "prim and proper" lady either and i am not even the slightest sorry. Even though i take quite sometime to fix my weapons or my "babies".

First i brush my black, straight hair and then i wore my layered leather tunic with straps where i have a stowed a fiber wire(or garrotte if you prefer) which i don't use in open fight but rather a premeditate and planned killing( hitman style) but also kunai throwing knives stowed inside the layers of my tunic( so can be reached easily).

I proceeded with my black leathery traveling pants and fastened on them my utility garter buckled belt where i have hanging a fighting dagger on either side of my waist and on the hind part of the belt (on my lower back)a hunting knife and stiletto dagger. I put then my hunting boots wheres i have concealed a boot blade on each leg and on the bottom of each boot i have straped removable spikes. This may seem useless though quite a few times i managed to kill the target by pressing these spikes on their neck.

I wore also my leather cross-tightening gauntlets where i have stashed a very tine blowgun on the left side always with some poisoned darts inside. My poisonous darts are imbued with the poison of belladonna or "deadly nightshade" plant and the consumption of two at least of its berries can kill you. For situations though when i want to take someone for interrogation or as a hostage, i have some "sleeping" or drug-inducing darts in my pouch. These are imbued with opium taken from poppy seeds. Usually the blowguns are longer but i have my small one- finger sized- due to transportation reasons.

I proceed then to fastened my recurved bow of black yew wood( as a hunter if you want to be able to kill a deer to cook, daggers may not be a good choice for that). Of course i put my forge welded steel katana sword in its ebony leather sheath(after of course a thought-out cleaning and sharpening) and affixed the sheath(and my quiver of wooden arrows -of my own design- as the two are combined for easily carrying) on my back.

Continuing the look, i put in the pouch of my utility belt some "black eggs"( hollowed eggs filled with pepper and dirt) and smoke bombs usefl to distract and disorient enemies. Also i have a small amount of caltrops used mostly to lower the advance of an enemy. On the right and left thigh where the belt fasten around my thigh, i have folding throwing stars which despite being tiny with successful accuracy and aim can be deadly and small throwing knifes( or toothpicks as i jokingly call them).

Then i put my black cloak embroidered with argent silver to overlay and complete the look. My cloak has also a removable hood with a mask covering the mouth and leaving only the eyes. I wear these only when i plan to go completely disguised and spy or scout.

Lastly, looking myself in the mirror i wore my necklace, the most important and valuable object i own. Every dragonborn has one dragon shaped necklace by the time they are born. Once the child is born, a plain dragon shaped necklace is made and given to the child when just three months old. It can be either of steel or iron, it depends what the parents can afford. Later on, when the child reaches its sixth month, the parents take the kid to was it called an ''oracle".

Now an oracle for the dragonrborn is the equivalent of what humans have for "seer" though they were of course significantly few as all the dragonborn after all. But nowadays only one among the dragonborns, can claim to have the gift of insight. So to speak, this necklace is of vital importance for a dragonborn as it is this little object which basically signify their existence and that they are basically acceptable to the "dragonborn society" or "the group of the douches" as i jokingly tell my master. The necklace reflect the general kind of personality group the child belongs, the more specific personality and special traits of the child( different from the general group the child belongs) and the inclination towards good/evil. The oracle's job is to touch the kid lightly on the forehead and then in a trance and state of hypnosis will get an insight of the colors that the parents should finish the necklace. First we have the color of the body of the dragon.

This can basically be all the colors and it plainly symbolizes the general group where a child belongs. Morhir's is royal blue signifying that he belongs with the wise of the dragonborns and the better teachers. Royal blue are incredibly calm, smart and have a clear head when making decisions. A lot dragonborns of the royal blue can be found among places of power in human cities such as mayors or commanders. Some of the royal blue's also make great teachers as i said due to their patience and calmness. A royal blue though can also be obsessed with perfection but there are even some who are manipulative, cocky and prideful, heeding others inferior and act like dictators.Though this is a though only a very few extreme situations. They are usually referred to as the born leaders, the wise and the steadfast of the dragonborn. They also share a lot of elvish attribution like a love of poetry and an elegant life. The royal blues sigil weapon is a bo-staff but they also use swords and bows. In their combats they always fight honorably, have codes and are valiant and loyal to their cause. Even in bare hand fights still use there codes and no cheating tricks. In general they are mostly referred to as the rulers.

And this brings as to mine which is black. Black dragonborns are quite different from the royal blue ones. First a black dragonborn is unlikely to be in a position of authority due to reckless behavior and a tendency to be drawn to danger. To other dragonborns, the blacks are considered irresponsible, laid back and never caring about anything but their own survival. This is not so far from the truth. Blacks tend to don't like responsibilities and heavy work, we are the lazy type sort of speaking though to friends and people we consider kin can even sacrifice ourselves. What gives as mostly though the black mark( pun intended) is our chosen fighting style or that of an assassin. It is truth we prefer to work in the shadows and get the work done quietly and stealthy. That doesn't mean though we do not excel also in open fight. A black's sigil weapon is of course daggers with the combination of a lot different blades ( knifes, throwing stars etc). Short, we are neither warriors nor enlightened leaders but we referred to as the risk takers, free spirited and fool hardy of the dragonborns. In general we are refereed to as the rebels.

Now the second color is that of the eyes. While the first color is pigment applied to the plain dragon necklace, the second which is the eye color of the eyes are gems. Also important is that the eye color on the necklace matches the color of the dragonborn though the oracle will indicate the gem to be used( so if your eye color is blue, there will be a blue gem used). These gems with combination with the body color can give a deeper insight of the dragonborn because even if the dragonborn belongs to the bigger grup his/her color indicates, there are still special attributes of each individual. For instance my teacher's eye color is black but the gem used is black diamond which with combination with the royal blue shows that the dragonborn tends to lean more on the wise advisor, teacher and enlightener rather than actual leader. Black diamonds with royal blue though mean also that the person is one of the most wise of his/hers kind and appreciate the beauty in things more than others of the same color but is not naive(hence the black) to be fooled or deceived . As diamonds are one of the most beautiful jewels they represent faithfulness and endurance. If the gemstone was black obsidian for example it would display a more manipulating and bend to rule personality.

Mine color now is green. Green is a rather unusual color for a dragon as it kind of contrasts with our natures as dragons( red is after all the opposite of green, as fire and nature). The gem used for mine is emerald. Green emerald now signifies that the dragonborn unlike others have a closer relation with nature and are naturally hunters. Like the gem, a dragonborn with emerald is hardy and durable. Now in combination with black body color it shows that the dragonborn can be more driven than others of the black body color but they also prefer a simpler life and more secluded than other black dragonborns. While for example a black dragonborn with green garnet would be straightforward, honest and trusting an emerald one is more utrusting, keeps to him/herself. It is said that the colors of the dragonborn are determined before the birth of the dragonborn and hence by the time of the birth of the child just by his/hers eyes you can tell a bit about the future of the child.

The last color now are the "veins" or lines engraved on the dragon wings . This can be only three colors: golden, blood red and silver. The golden "veins" signify that the dragonborn is on the right side, the "good", righteous, bright and rectitudinous side. It is the most common as almost all the dragonborns are born golden. The catch though is that the golden is the only color of the three that can change. A golden veined dragonborn can easily being changed to a blood red. Now blood red veins heralds that the dragonborn is enlisted on the dark side. Very few dragonborn are directly born with blood red veins but as i said a lot alter to this as it is the curse of the dragonborn to be tempted by evil and after the "trigger of fate" as the dragonborn call it the dragonborn just turns in few years into a dragon. The triggering happens unexpectedly and without warning.

The triggering is much more though than simply being mean. Once it happens, the dragonborn loses his/her feelings and have only empty memories without actually feeling these memories. After that it starts the countdown of the transformation to a dragon which can take from few years to a century. The silver though is a whole different situation. The rarest of all the three colors, silver signify an uncertainty to where the dragonborn belongs. Short, a silver veined dragonborn is born neither bad nor good. Think like golden is white, blood red is black but silver is the shade of grey. You may think that being silver is great as you get to choose your destination and inclination. Well not exactly. Both golden and blood red CAN change even with difficulty, even a blood red while in the transforming stage can have small success in changing. But if a silver one becomes either golden or blood red there's no turning back.

Finally if someone remains silver till he/she dies is a sign that the dragonborn cannot be trusted and most don't trust a silver one cause they are not certain which side they follow and at times can be very unpredictable. This said, a silver one might have some breakdown or "giving in" moments where he/she overtaken by evil and can do things that they may regret later. A bit like a double personality but the dragonborn is responsible for his/her actions even in these moments, it is like you cannot handle your emotions. An example is what happened to the bar fight i got myself entangle yestereve. I could just walk and leave and don't cause any trouble, after all he was just a drunkard. But i wanted to show him badly who is in cotnrol, so i broke his arm. This is though a mild reaction.

There are situations where a dragonborn killed from these temptations to evil. Me with my green emeralds and having a royal blue as a teacher helped me a lot putting aside these feelings and thinking cleared than others on the same situations. That is why my silver veins are the argent color which i can control my actions successful and with a great good deal of will which( when not drunk) can handle. In the bar i chose to only break his arm but in other situation i may have killed him and several others, which thankfully for all i do not deviate that much from my personality at these "crack-ups".

Observing it for one moment in the mirror, memories came back to me from the day my stepparents and stepbrother died and i also thought of my biological parents but i don't have any memory of them. All i have from them is this necklace. And i treasure it much. I let some tears fall and i cussed myself inwardly. I told myself that i will be strong and i will not let my depression win me. I never fully got over my past but i do a good try concealing it. Don't let the pain show because then your enemy can see your weaknesses. After all having no family and not caring about anyone had made it impossible for someone to thread me. Brushing away the tears, i stepped out in our garden and picked my pack that i had already packed from yesterday. I have packed some food( mostly dried meats and fruits), a water skin and my smoking pipe( and pipeweed of course).

I also have a gripping hook(useful for climbing mostly) and my lock pick set of metallic handles( you never know when you find yourself in a tight situation). Of course i am not missing my first aid kid( countless times i sterilize, stitch and redress my wounds) and my tinder box( being partially dragon should have given you the chance to light a fire at least. Pfff...bullcrap.) I thought better not to pack the rest of my dagger collection, falchion sword and chain whip as for sake i am to go to Bree only( never underestimate though i have many enemies). I take my extra weapons only when i am off to an adventure anyways.

Mounting my horse i waved a goodbye to my teacher and started for the Prancing Pony. It is no good after all having a wizard waiting for you. There is a saying for wizards that tells "Do not meddle in the affairs of wizards, for they are subtle and quick to anger." I always add "also never make them wait because you can be turned in something unnatural". I have half a mind to heed that and don't anger a wizard.

__________________________________________________________________________

Reaching the Prancing Pony didn't take me more than three hours. I arrived just at the nick of time i predicted. Perfect. Dismounting i gave the reins of my horse to Hob, a hobbit working as the hostler of the Prancing Pony for Buttercup- the owner of this inn- , to bring it in the stables and care for it. I am somewhat a regular client to the Prancing Pony( not for drinking mind you- i prefer to drink home and alone as it can be precarious to get wasted in an inn where your enemies lurk and haunt) but to just take a room before i go off to one of my journeys. Good stuff overall.

"Hey Hob, see that it eats well ok? I would prefer give him some grains, he already ate sugar the morning" i apprised to Hob while giving him the reins of my black horse with the most astonishing snow-white, frosted mane. I have to tell that i have a soft spot for my horse and as i always plan to feed him something healthy, i end up feeding him lumps of sugar. I named him "Tyelcon" from quenya "tyelca" meaning agile. And i am definitely spoiling him.

"Of course Náriel, i will see to that. Come on Tyelcon!" he answered me giving me his usual cheerful smile and patting Tyelcon's head softly. Hob is always such a sweetheart and kind, benigh hobbit.

I dusted myself and made for the door of the inn. As i was passing the path veering though i was being stopped by four men. All look completely mucky, squalid and in every sense foul. They certainly fail the smell test, both literally and metaphorically. Probably some of the sleazy cads roaming Bree and giving bravado to people who cannot or will not stand up to them. This should be fun now.

"Hey fellas look who we found! That little whore that broke the arm of Wert two nights ago. What do you believe her punishment shall be?" one of the filthy sods told grinning like he just found a pouch of gold inside manure. For holy sake...

"I say we teach her a lesson lads! Midget tramps like her deserve to know where they belong" another said now, a short, gauntly and haggard miserable simpleton. Time presses( can't have a wizard wait) i thought best to get out of the mess quickly.

"Look your bastard of a friend had it coming. I warned him to stop groping and pawing my ass, he didn't and faced the consequences. Now i am in a hurry and i not in the mood of crippling all you . We can schedule though a place and time to meet if you insist on "giving" me a lesson" i told them sarcasm flowing from my mouth like too much honey on bread. I can be smug and sarcastic as hell and i would not be daunted by merely four mobsters who have issues with me.

"What little wench, do you think you can escape us so easily?" the first one said anger rising in his voice.

"In truth? Yes." i stated, shrugging a shoulder ,giving them an amused look and the mockiest grin i could muster. They all seemed so lost and dumbfounded it was ridiculous. Poor imbeciles, i almost feel bad for them. Almost...

"You bitch, i will rip you apart and see then if you are grinning like that! Don't you have other work in the kitchen and come here to sell us mockery? Aye men she should learn where she belongs" he practically fumed as he took a step closer and grapped my wrist.

Ok i remained patient and calm as long as he were just banting insults but he, the filthy snatch who probably was touching things i cannot even want to think was.grabbing.my.wrist. And also has the cheek to tell me to go to kitchen. Sexist pig, porcine arsehole. Oh he will learn not to mess with me. I should be mindful of my wound though. It is fully healed by now but sure would wanna it to remain that way.

So taking his arm and with a jerking moment, i lurched forward and brought him down, my hand holding his now veered hand behind his back. Then i pulled a small dagger i had dangling from my thigh and pointed it right on his carotid. Just one deep and straight slash and he would bleed to death. His head is on death's door now. "What will it be? Will you take your sorry bums and get the bugger off? Or should i start kicking your bloody furry gonads and poking your fucking rectums?! "

i yelled and i felt my eyes flash for a fleeting moment. They all went white as sheets and started running like chicken with their head cut off. Finally, i released the sleaky worm i was holding and gave him a sharp kick on the back. He immediately started crawling and slithering on all fours until he was in a safe distance away from me. Or so he thought. I am not easily one to get over revenge an i can hold you a grudge for centuries. I took the throwing dagger i was holding and i aim for his left shoulder and hitting him successfully. I want to give him a scratch as a warning after all.

"This is just a warning but tell all your alikes that if they come near me, one of my daggers will be stuck on their skull!" And not gently i guarantee. Well said.

Oh, bummer, Gandalf awaits! I practically run into the Prancing Pony and almost knocked Buttercup down. I didn't but i gave him quite the fright.

"Oh, Náriel good morning. What brings you here? Do you have any more problems like yestereve or do you simply want some breakfast? I can make you scrambled eggs and deep fried bacon or maybe some seed cake and a glass of grape juice?" Buttercup ranted as always while still trying to catch his breath. Talking with him was given me a lot of headaches and migraines and now with the incident before, the headache started creeping on me. I hope his little boy, Barlimann, doesn't take this habit from his father. And i still have a wizard to deal with.

"Thanks but i would prefer for the moment a mug of ale. Also is by any chance any wizard around here?" i asked him a bit hesitant as for i have a premonition and forebode that the certain wizard will be grumpy. Why huh?

Turning around for an answer i saw Buttercup stepping away while trying to organize some papers and completely ignoring me. "Hey Folco come here you slowcoach and give the orders to the customers!" Oh for the love of... Sometimes he never shut up but when you need an answer he disappears.

"Buttercup! I asked you something..." i half yelled though not too angry, just a tad bit irritated. He turned to look at me a bit taken back but answering me nonetheless.

"Pardon me Náriel but we are busy this morning. Wizard so? Hmm, the only wizard around here is Gandalf, he came before an hour give or take." An hour?! Did he poofed himself here? Tricky wizard... Great..he will probably turn me into a toad now or a worm or well other slimmy things along these lines. I shudder at the thought but then i slap my self mentally. I just have to go through this and shut up. I thought. After all, apparently he wants something and he knows that i tend to be late anyways. He just have to deal with it. And he will throw a "Wizard tantrum". Hehe.

"Thanks Buttercup. And see to that ale ok?" I really need it. I thought and laughed inwards. I started heeding to the tables and looked to find Gandalf. Shouldn't it be hard. He would be in his grey robes as usual carrying his wooden staff but the most distinct feature of them all: the damn pointed hat. And there it is, on a table just two meters away. And a deadpan faced wizard, expressionless and inscrutable. Balls. I approach and take my sit just across Gandalf.

"Ai Náriel, gevedim ad!".(A Náriel, we meet again!) Gandalf said with a glimmer in his eyes while trying to clean his smoking pipe. In my opinion, he puffs a lot of pipeweed but i thought twice rather than speaking my mind.

"Galu Mithrandir. Le ú-genin annan!"(Hail Grey Pilgrim. Long time to see you!) I answered switching to Sindarin. Gandalf use to do that to me, just switching to a different language as he says "for my practice". It is not like the elves like me that much, neither i for that matter. For example, i respect Lord Elrond of Rivendell and he never showed any contempt to me the few times i ended up in Imladris. But to most elves, i just seem like a cold blooded killer and even if they do not openly scorn me, they avoid me as much as they can.

"Manen cêr cuil?"(How is life faring?) the powerful Maia inquired with looking eyes as he is possible to see through my soul. Creepy. And rude.

"Be vrûn.Manen le?"(Same old. How are you?") i replied refusing to say anything about the brigands i faced just moments ago. I am not a person to just sit and tell anything personal and after all Gandalf is aware of my dealings with bandits like themselves. He knows that i only hunt them and never hurt an innocent even when others believe that of me. It better stays this way though, you don't want to appear soft while dealing with these dregs of society.

"Ú-nad gwain. Tirin an pen teli na nin bo lend."(Nothing new.Though i am looking for someone to join me in a journey) he said and my eyes widen. Oh yes, no more mothering hen Morhir! Should i ask though first what does the old codger has in mind.

"What journey will that be Gandalf and where are we to go? " i inquired feeling now curious to know more.

"I will be journeying North on an important errant and i have need of your expertise Náriel" he retorted looking at me knowingly as we referred to my occupation . My assassin one. But now i am more perplexed than before.

"Is that all? You say North but you haven't specified where IN the North is a huge ass area in order to assassinate someone who i don't even know. This seems rather suspicious Gandalf." i huffed. Why is this wizard so damn irritating and never answers straight.

"I am disappointed with you Náriel for believing i would trick you in such a way." Gandalf told dissatisfaction plain in the tone of his voice.

"We will not be alone in this adventure Náriel and there would be a meeting where the details will be discussed. But it appears that you find it suspicious so maybe i did a mistake asking to meet you" he continued while giving me not an angry but an indistinct look.

"I am sorry Gandalf, i should have asked better if i wanted details" i told honestly and waiting for an answer.

"We may put the misunderstanding behind though i would expect a better mien if you are to join to the journey." Intriguing now...

"Who else will join Gandalf? " i inquired a bit strained. I don't work well with company so...

"If you want more details about the journey come tomorrow at evening to my friend's house. He is Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit of the Shire. I can not spend my time explaining the details twice Náriel, i have other assignments also" he responded, his tone calm. 

"You know what Gandalf? I missed you and your confounded riddles. I will come, why not? It isn't like i have many things to do" i rolled my eyes and saw Buttercup arriving with my late ale and Gandalf laughing lightly .

"Here Náriel excuse me for taking so much time. You know lots of customers, Folco is..." he started but i waved my hand to him. "Don't worry yourself Buttercup. Better though it is one of your good stock." i replied as i gave him a grinning look. He visibly relaxed as i saw his shoulders drop from the tension.

"It is always the best for the best customers!" he laughed a bit haltingly and quickly left. I am pretty sure he just brings me from the best ale just to not give him trouble. Heh...

"That is settle then Gandalf. Tomorrow at this friend of yours. Where does he live?"i inquired and i saw Gandalf still laughing . He is enjoying it way more than he should. He knows something i don't. Trust a wizard to answer you anything.

"Hobbiton, Shire. His house is Bag End and I hope you won't disappoint me." he said as he got up to leave. Meanwhile i was puffing in indignation.

"What is that suppose to mean Gandalf?" But i got no answer. He just turned and left. Rude. But anyways what to expect from Gandalf? He is a wizard, he can do as he chooses. If i want answers i will get them tomorrow. Hobbiton, Shire, at a house called Bag End and looking for a Bibo Boggins. Or was it Bilo? Oh bugger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the late update but i was rather busy with university*rolling eyes*  
> Note: I did the Sindarin translations so there are bound to be mistakes and i would be glad if you point them out, i cannot claim to know Sindarin but as i love them i tried to include a bit:)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit.


End file.
